powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon”
Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse Plot Kurt and Ruby are holding a demon captive. Kurt demanding information on Lilith's whereabouts, but the demon simply responds by taunting Kurt. Ruby starts cutting the demon with a mystical knife that’s able to hurt it, sizzling it’s skin with every cut. But still refusing to reveal where Lilith is. Kurt running out of patience, begins to force the demon out of the possessed man by using his telekinetic powers. Black smoke begins coming out of the man, the demon smoke burning through the floor, sending it back to Hell. Ruby impressed with Kurt, just then Hunter is shown in the window outside, witnessing everything what Kurt has just done. Kurt checks the man’s pulse showing to have survived the successful exorcism by only using his powers. As he gets the man back up, Hunter busts through the door. Kurt and Ruby both in shock by his appearance. Hunter: “So... Anything you wanna tell me, Kurt?” Kurt looking innocent with Ruby immediately getting behind him. Kurt: “Hunter, hold on, okay? Just let me-“ Hunter: “You’re gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain “this”? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?” Hunter looks at him very angry, Kurt turns his back and looks at Ruby who looks completely afraid of Hunter. Kurt: “She’s a demon.” Hunter: “Excuse me?” Kurt: “She’s a demon who helped me get through the things I suffered in Hell. After being tortured, she was there for me and aided me. And helped me get used to using my powers.” “My name’s Ruby by the way.” She says. Hunter stays silent for a moment then instantly shoves Kurt to the side going for an attack on Ruby. He grabs a hold of her and pins her up against the wall. He pulls out her knife and says “that’s a nice little knife you got there. If this really hurts demons, I wonder how you’ll feel about it getting stabbed with it.” As he's about to strike, Kurt grabs his hand. Kurt: “Don't!” They struggle for the knife. Kurt gets it out of Hunter's hand into his own, just as Hunter tackles him to the side. Ruby then grabs and chokes Hunter then pins him up against the wall. Kurt: “Ruby! Stop it!” She just stares into Hunter's eyes and she keeps a chokehold with her right hand, and he stares right back, angry. Finally she lets go. He looks over angrily at Kurt and then back at Ruby. Hunter: “Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?” She doesn't respond but it's clear, she wants to strangle him again. Kurt: “Ruby, he's hurt.” Kurt indicates the man who was possessed earlier. She stares at Hunter for a few more moments, and then looks over at Kurt. Kurt: “Go.” She goes to the man to get him out of the place. “Where the hell do you think you're going?” Hunter asks. Ruby: The ER... unless you want to go another round first. Hunter doesn't say anything and she walks the man out. Hunter then turns around to give a disappointed look at Kurt. Later that day, Kurt is waiting worriedly back at the hotel room when Hunter storms in and starts packing. Kurt asks if he's leaving and grabs his arm as he heads toward the door. Hunter responds by punching him - twice. Kurt admitting that he deserved that. Hunter is angry that Kurt has been with a demon and is using his powers without him knowing, but Kurt responds that he has been able to use his powers to exorcise demons with ease. And how Ruby is on their side in finding Lilith and is able to help him control his powers. Hunter tells him that Castiel warned Hunter to stop Kurt or he would. They are then interrupted when Hunter's phone rings, with information on a case from Bobby to meet with another Ranger named “Travis”. On the way to meet Travis, Hunter tells Kurt about his trip back in time and what he learned about his parents when they were young. Hunter not wanting to get sidetracked, demands how could Kurt be working with a demon, how they are their worst enemies and that they should be killing them, not siding with one of them. Telling Kurt how very disappointed he is at him. “Stop the car.” Kurt says. Hunter: “What?” Kurt: “Stop the car or I will!” Hunter drives to the side of the road. As Hunter opens his door, Kurt quickly gets out and slams his own and turns around to him, now angry. Kurt: “You want to know why I've been “lying” to you, Hunter? Because of crap like this.” Hunter: “Like what?” Kurt: “The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!” Hunter: “I don’t, alright!?” He walks up to Hunter, and almost gets in his face. Kurt: “You know or even worse, like I'm an idiot!” He steps back, then turns his back on Hunter and walks away a few steps. Kurt: “You have no idea what it was like being in Hell. Being tortured like it’s been going on for many many years. With meat hooks attached all over my body holding me up in the center of a dark place, still keeping me alive to live through every pain I’ve experienced. But you know what? Then Ruby came along to comfort me. There was nobody else there except the demons that has tortured me. You have no idea what I've went through, none!” Hunter: “Yes I have Kurt. When I lost my mom and brother in that fire. And having only my dad on my side working on his obsession on hunting down the yellow eyed demon. My whole life has basically been a hell. All those years thrown away just to follow my dad’s crusade. I just don’t want you to go down that dark road like the way my father did.” Hunter then shows tearing up a bit then wipes them away then gets back in his car, followed by Kurt, and they drive off. Later that night, the boys observe a man named Jason Montgomery, a seemingly normal guy, until they start seeing him ravenously consuming raw meat. They suspect that he’s the “thing” they’re hunting at the moment, they meet up with Travis, who shows to have known Hunter when he was young. He tells them that he killed Jason's father, who was a werewolf back in the 90’s. But that he did not know that he had a child at the time, and that later he was put up for adoption. Fearing that one day he would turn into a werewolf himself. Now knowing that that day had come. Later that day, Hunter and Kurt read more about werewolves and learns that Jason is at the early stages of transforming into one for the first time. That there doesn’t have to be a full moon to turn into a werewolf for the first time. But Kurt also learns that it might be possible for Jason to resist the transformation into a werewolf without having to kill him. The boys head over to try to talk to Jason. Warning that his father was also a werewolf and that it was carried on to him, but he refuses to believe them and orders them to leave him alone. But without him knowing, they trail him and later that night they see him about to attack a woman, just as he shows signs of growing sharp claws on both his hands and begins to grow a massive amount of fur all over him, he’s able to resist his urges and then rushes back toward his home. Hunter and Kurt unable to keep up with his now added feral abilities, they quickly drive off trying to keep up on Jason. Travis, without consulting Hunter and Kurt, has broken into Jason's home, and is about to torch it on fire to trap and kill Jason when he arrives. As Travis waits to bait Jason, he surprise attacks him and overpowers him to the ground. He gives in to his feral instincts then fully grows razor sharp teeth in his mouth then goes for a huge vicious bite on his neck, spewing blood all over the floor, feasting upon him, having to fully complete his transformation into a werewolf. Hunter and Kurt gear up some pistols containing silver bullets and a flame torch, Hunter pointing out to Kurt that silver isn’t their only weakness, but to also fully burn him alive if they have to. Hunter and Kurt arrive only to find a long trail of bloodstain on the floor. As they follow it around Jason’s home, they see him on the floor feasting on the remains of Travis. They try to shoot him but fails as Jason is too quick for them then a fight ensues that leaves Hunter knock unconscious, and Kurt tied up. Still showing signs of life of Jason within the werewolf, Kurt encourages Jason to fight his feral instincts as he tries to break out of his werewolf self. Jason unable to resist his transformation tries to go in for a bite on Hunter, just in time as Kurt breaks free then grabs a flame torch then successfully incinerates him, saving Hunter. While on the road, Hunter apologizes to Kurt for being hard on him, but Kurt responds by saying he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Hunter then agrees as they drive off toward their next destination. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse